harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Prophet
}} family being in Egypt.]] The 'Daily Prophet''' is a wizarding newspaper based in London, and a primary source of news to most wizards. It has strong ties to the Ministry of Magic, which influences what it says. The Daily Prophet has been producing papers since 1883. It's current editor is Barnabas Cuffe, who works in Diagon Alley where it's main office is located. It has a Morning edition, and an evening edition that delivers quickly when there is an important news story. The Daily Prophet is delivered to the Professors and a few students at Hogwarts in the morning when Owl Post comes in. Stories in the Daily Prophet play to public opinion a great amount. The Daily Prophet is one of the Ministry's weapons to gain the Wizarding Worlds favour. The Evening edition is called the Evening Prophet, while the weekend edition is called the Sunday Prophet. Known features * The Prophet does a Zoological column every Wednesday * The Prophets Quidditch section is headed by a boxed table of all the teams in the league, ranked by total number points scored, with forthcoming matches listed side by side with it on the right. The rest of the Quidditch section consists of a series of articles on recent matches and other item of interest. * An editorial, where only few get responses, and are usuaully brief. The best letter is under the headline STAR LETTER. * The Prophet has a classified Advertisements section, with subheadings of JOBS, FOR SALE, LONLEY HEARTS. Births and Deaths also appear on this page. * There is a problem page, where a variety of experts in different field help answer readers question on many topic: Medical Queries, Emotional Dilemmas, Legal Problems, and everyday magical problems. * It occasionally has a fiendishly difficult Crossword. Known Daily Prophet personnel * Barnabas Cuffe, Current Editor of the Daily Prophet * Bozo, Rita Skeeter's partner Photographer * Dempster Wiggleswade, Worker at the Department of Magical Law Enforcment, but also addresses legal problems for the Daily Prophet's problem page * Grizel Hurtz, Addresses emotional dilemmas for the Prophet's problem page * Professor Helbert Spleen, Healer at St. Mungos, but addresses medical queries for the Daily Prophet's Problem page * Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Reporter and Special Correspondent * Winkus Oddpick, Wrote an op-ed column about Goblins * Zamira Gulch, Addresses everyday Magical Problems in the Problem section of the Daily Prophet * Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Correspondent Known Articles * FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES * CANNONS GO DOWN IN A SHOWER OF ARROWS * FAULTY WANDS RECALLED * MAGPIE CHASER "ONLY TRIED FOOTBALL FOR A LAUGH" * MUGGLES NOT AS STUPID AS WE THINK, SAYS MINISTRY REPORT * HOLYHEAD HARPIES DRAWS RECORD CROWD * CELESTINA WARBECK CONCERT CAUSES BOOM CRASH OVER LIVERPOOL * ENQUIRY AT THE IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE * TROLL RIGHTS MOVEMENT OUT OF CONTROL * BATS SURVIVE THE TORNADOS * CANNONS DIDN'T LOSE SHOCK * CHOSE REIGNS ON EXMOOR FOR FALCONS & PRIDE OF PORTREE * MADDOCK BLAMED FOR KESTRELS' WIN * WILDA WALLOPS THE WIG * GOBLIN RIOTS ERUPT IN CHIPPING CLODBURY * MUGGLEMANIAC MADDOCK MUST QUIT MAGPIES, SAYS MCLEOD * SEEKERS JINXED AS PRIDE OF PORTREE FALL TO THE ARROWS * BRAND NEW HARPY SAVES THE DAY * CHUDLEY CANNONS WIN STUNS FANS * MINSITRY IMPOSES RESTRICTIONS * NEW POTION GIVES HOPE FOR HAGS * PUDDLEMERE CHASER VANISHES AMID CHAOS AT HOLYHEAD MATCH * CANNONS BLAST THE FALCONS * SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP by Rita Skeeter * DUMBLEDORES GIANT MISTAKE by Rita Skeeter * MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM; DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR * MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN; MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS RALLYING POINT OLD DEATH EATERS * TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER * HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS * HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE? * SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE See also * The Quibbler * ru:Ежедневный пророк